


Sister Star

by FemSanzo291



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e18 The Fair Unknown, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: There was only two people that Dylan Hunt hated that he could not save, his fiance and his sister. The first he'd already tried to save and failed, and the second, well, he thought his sister had died on Tarn-Vedra and was lost to all time. Little did he know that just like every other time he went into space his sister followed him, her mind saving her.
Kudos: 5





	1. Finding the Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This starts just after Season 2 Episode 17, "Things We Cannot Change."

Beka Valentine watched as Dylan Hunt paced the Obs Deck. She was worried about her captain. She’d never seen him like this before. It was odd they'd been on the Andromeda Ascendant for close to a year now and she’d thought seen all the looks he could give, but this one scared her. She left the Obs Deck and headed up to the Command Deck. There wasn’t anyone else up there and she was glad about that.

“Rommie, do you have any idea what has Dylan in such a mess?” Beka walked to the flight controls.

The hologram Andromeda Avatar popped up in front of Beka and seemed to think before answering, "Dylan had a younger sister. Had we not gotten stuck she would have graduated from the High Guard Academy tomorrow. She was set to be assigned here as a mechanic." 

"A sister? Dylan has a sister?"

"Yes, almost twenty years younger. There’s no record of her death anywhere. Even when we went to Tarazed he had me look for anything on her. There was not anything at all there or anywhere we have been about her. If we had been able to make it to Tarn-Vedra we might have been able to see if they had records.”

Beka nods and as she goes to set up to get moving to the next area Dylan wanted to go to. That’s when Andromeda’s sensors picked up on something odd. It was about the size of an escape pod, but it definitely wasn’t one. Nor was it a bomb.

“Do we know who made that thing, Rommie?” 

The Andromeda Avatar too a second before replying, “It seems to be of High Guard Construction. Do you want me to get Dylan up here?” 

“Yes.” 

Dylan makes it up to the Command Deck in less time than she imagined it would take him, but she wasn’t complaining. They needed to figure out what the hell they were looking at and if it was actually High Guard construction Dylan is the most likely to know what it was. Dylan went around to look at the monitors.

“Andromeda, are there any life-signs on that thing?” Dylan had a wild look in his eyes that Beka had only see once or twice before.

 _“Not that I can tell. There are biological materials there, but I don’t know if they are alive or not,”_ Andromeda answers.

“Tell Trance to meet me at the Maru.” He starts out of the Command Center.

“Dylan, are you going to go get that thing? Because if you are, I’m coming with you!” Beka ran after him. 

They made it down to Hanger 2 where the Maru was being stored quickly. They had the Maru in space even quicker than that. All were standing around the front window looking out to the object. 

“Is that a cryopod?” Beka pushed the pilot's seat back so she could get up.

Dylan stood close to the window staring at the pod. His eyes shining. He placed his hand to the window before turning. “Get that pod in here now.”

Beka nods and slowly maneuvers the Maru into position before sending out bucky cables to grab it. Once it was snagged she pulls it in. “It’s in.” 

Dylan heads back to the airlock and both Trance and Beka follow. Once they get back there Dylan collapses against the side of the pod, which bore a large Systems Commonwealth Crest on top of it. Trance moves to look at the pod closely. It was almost definitely a cryopod, but if the person inside was still alive that was another matter.

“Beka, we need to head back to Andromeda.” Beka nods and heads back to the controls. 

They were soon moving back to the Andromeda and Trance gets Dylan up on his feet and to a chair. His eyes stayed focused on the pod the rest of the way back to the Andromeda. As they landed on the Andromeda Dylan seemed to come back to life and as soon as the area was pressurized again he was off the Maru and out of there. 

Trance had a few of the androids help move the pod up to medical and got to work on opening it. There was a handle with ‘To open, pull,’ written below it. Trance pulled it and there was the sound of the seal release. Trance could feel the ice-cold air come out as the pod said, _“Warming.”_

There were several seconds before the pod fully opened to show a young woman with ash-blond hair. She was dressed in a High Guard uniform. She took a deep breath before relaxing back against the back of the pod.

"Andromeda, get Dylan down here." Trance picked the woman up and carried her to the bed in the middle of the room.

When Dylan got down to the Med Deck and took one look at the woman before walking over. His eyes were wide. "Trance, I want you to do a DNA comparison between her and one that Andromeda has on file under Danica." Trance nods as Dylan walk over to the wall and lean against it. Trance takes a sample of the hair and goes over to the DNA tester. “Andromeda, pull up the DNA file on Danica. Compare it to this one.” She places the hair sample on the reader.

It took a few seconds before Andromeda answered, “The DNA samples are identical.” Dylan’s eyes go impossibly wide as he runs over to the woman. He takes her face in his hands and whispers something unintelligible. Trance walks over and watches as Dylan sits on the bed next to the woman who’s name is Danica. Someone that was important to him.

“Dylan who is this woman exactly?” Trance puts her hand on his shoulder. 

“She is my younger sister, Danica. I was sure she was dead, died in the war,” Dylan looked over at Trance, “She loved the stars, loved being in space. She’d sneak on board of any ship that I was on. I had Andromeda put her DNA on file case she did it again.” 

“Andromeda, what’s Danica’s status?” Trance asks when she noticed the Danica seemed to be in pain. 

“Danica is in pain. It seems like whatever she used to freeze herself is exiting her system and she is slowly returning to consciousness. Dylan, do you want me to get the crew down here?” Andromeda asked.

“Yes, get the crew here.” Dylan stays hunched over Danica. The crew slowly assembled. First Beka and Rommie and then Harper and lastly Tyr. Dylan looked over at his assembled crew and then away. 

“Why are we gathered down here?” Tyr asked after a minute of standing in silence. 

“We recovered someone I long thought dead. My younger sister Danica Hunt.” Dylan placed his hand over her heart. “I don’t know what to tell you guys other than that-”

Dylan was cut off by Beka yelling, “How about you tell us why you never told us that you have a younger sister!” 

“I didn’t tell you because it hurt to even think about her. She used to follow me everywhere, had joined the High Guard just so she could be stationed here, with me.” Dylan put his head in his hands, “She was the first person that I thought about after you guys told me it had been three hundred years. Any planet that we've been on I’ve had Andromeda look through their records for her. She hadn’t been anywhere that we have, I didn’t think she ever made it off Tarn-Vedra.” 

Danica shifted in the bed and her eyes opened to reveal the same silver-blue eyes that Dylan had. Her eyes wandered the room not really stopping on anything other than Rommie until her eyes fell on Dylan. She pushed herself up. “Dy, is that you?”

Dylan nodded before he hugged her tightly and she returned the embrace. “I looked for you for five years after Haphaistos, Sara told me that she’d seen you in time over three hundred years later. I decided to refine my cryopod design and here I am.”

Dylan pulled back from Danica looking her in the eyes. They stay like that for several minutes before breaking eye contact and Danica looks over at the crew of the Andromeda again. “So who’s your crew, Dy?” 

“Well, you have the Nietzschean, Tyr Anasazi. Then you have Seamus Harper, the mechanic. Then Beka Valentine, my second in command and our primary slipstream pilot. Next is Rommie, Andromeda’s Avatar in android form. Lastly our good luck charm and medical officer, Trance Gemini. Everyone meet my little sister Danica Hunt, one of the best civilian pilots in the Systems Commonwealth.”

Danica’s eyelids started to drop and Trance heard everyone but Dylan out of Med Deck. Trance had a feeling that Dylan wouldn’t leave his sister’s side for a while. 


	2. Meeting a Vedren

Dylan Hunt watched his sister sleep. He’d thought for sure that his sister had died, but the proof was right there in front of him asleep. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as her eyes moved behind her eyelids. Trance came up beside him and handed him a Flexi. He took it and looked at it. It was a different model than the ones that they'd picked up in the last little bit, but it was newer than the ones that were on the Andromeda.

"Where did you get this?" Dylan looked at Trance.

"It was in the cryopod with Danica." 

Dylan nods and starts to read. 

**My name is Captain Danica Hunt of the High Guard. I know that the Systems Commonwealth has fallen and that the fact that I am High Guard probably doesn't mean anything, but I have my Force Lance on me and I alone can use it. I was the captain of the Shining Star, and if you have heard of my ship you would know that it had the reputation of taking out any Nietzschean ship that I run across. So if you are Nietzschean you should just put me back in my cryopod and put me back into space.**

Dylan frowned at his sister's words. She hadn't been violent like that when she was a child. She'd been reckless back then, but not a killer. "Andromeda, do you have any data on the Systems Commonwealth ship named Shining Star?"

_"Processing. . . No, I have no records of that ship and neither does the Maru's historical records."_

Dylan nods and leaves that mystery for another day. He tries to get the next page of the Flexi but is only met with an error message. Dylan puts his thumb on the scanner and it goes to another page. 

**Dylan if you have found me and I didn’t freeze myself right I want you to know that I knew what I was doing was risky and could kill me. I wanted to see you again. Sara told me about seeing you over three hundred years later and I wanted to too. Mom and dad were against me flying the Shining Star in the war, but I had my orders. Not long after Sara found you I was promoted to captain. I was given control of the Shining Star and for the next two years, I eliminated Nietzschean ships. As soon as I got the cryopod working I told Gilbert, my ships AI, to self destruct after everyone was off and my cryopod was safely away from it. I assume he did so.**

Dylan looked at his sister. He knew that she’d been taking some of the pilot’s classes, but she must have passed all of them, to be placed as a pilot right after graduating. His sister must have been one of the best to graduate in a long time. He watched as her face scrunched up as she started to wake. It had always been a sign that she was waking up. It didn’t take long before her eyes opened and she looked at Dylan.

“That my Flexi?” 

“It is. You want to explain why I can’t find anything on your ship, the Shining Star?” Dylan helps her sit up. 

Danica smiles sadly before answering, “That must have been Gilbert’s doing. I might have underestimated what I meant by ‘wiping the Shining Star out of history.’” Danica tosses her legs over the edge of the bed and then stands up. She was shaky on her feet, but she stayed standing. 

“Danica, you should still be resting.” Trance runs up beside Danica.

“I can’t. I feel jittery. I need to do something.” Danica put her hands up and the two watched her thumbs twitch uncontrollably. 

“You think walking around will help?” Dylan asks.

“Probably?” Dylan nods and stands. The two walk out of Med Deck together. Dylan leads her up to the Obs Deck. Danica nods and starts to do laps. As she does her third lap of the deck Dylan notices that both Harper and Beka had joined them. 

“Dan, how did you get to the pilot path? Last, I’d talked to you, you were still on the engineer path.” Dylan asked.

“Admiral Stark informed me that you were missing and probably dead. Offered me to switch ‘cause she’d seen me fly. I knew it would allow me to look for you. I think Stark knew that if there was going to be anyone who could find you it would be the kid that had been sneaking onto High Guard ships since she was eight years old.” Danica answers. Dylan watches as she stops and looks out into space. 

“Wait, you’d sunk into fully armed and operational High Guard ships?” Harper yelled.

“It was a favorite pastime of mine. I didn’t like being separated from Dylan. I also wanted so badly to go into space. Dylan taught me how to fly anytime I sunk onto any ship he was piloting.” Danica turned to look at the other three. She could see Dylan smiling just as wide as she was, those had been both of their favorite memories. 

“I like you.” Harper’s voice had a sexual overtone to it. He started to approach her, but before he could touch her Danica reached out with her hand and grabbed his shirt. She then tossed him over her shoulder and into the window. Harper slid down the window before hitting the floor face first. After a moment he lets out a moan and rolls over onto his back.

Beka lets out a little laugh. “Harper, I think you shouldn’t try that one again.” 

Harper makes some noise of agreement before sitting up. Danica turns to look at him on the ground and he notices a glint of metal. “Do you have a dataport?” 

“I do. On that matter, Dy do you mind shaving my hair back again?” 

“How short?” 

“Shorter than yours. I want to be able to access my dataport again. Also, long hair sucks.” Danica flips her long hair back behind her shoulder.

“Then why did you grow it out in the first place?” Beka asked.

“Most didn’t take me for a good pilot when I wore my hair short enough for me to use my dataport easily. At that time, dataports were an engineer’s playtoy.” 

Danica walks out of the Obs Deck with Dylan following. Beka goes and pulls Harper off the floor and the two-run to catch up with the siblings. They didn’t manage to find them before they make it back to the Med Deck. Dylan had grabbed a pair of scissors and a razor. They watched as Dylan cut off most of her hair with scissors before sorting to a little longer than Harper’s hair with the razor. There was no talking between the siblings as this was done showing the number of times they had done this. 

“Thanks, Dy.” Danica runs her hands through her newly shortened hair. 

“Anything for you, Dan you know that.” 

_“Dylan, my sensors just sighted a Kalderan ship. It has no visible life signs on it.”_

“Send Rommie to see what happened and get the others to the Command Deck.” 

_“Right away.”_

Dylan puts the scissors and razor away before starting to leave. Danica gets up and follows him. When Dylan reaches Beka and Harper he grabs Harper by his shirt and pulls him along. 

“You know, your sister is following us,” Harper says. Dylan doesn’t say anything back just continues to the Command Deck. Once they reach the Command Deck Dylan lets Harper go and Danica walks up next to Dylan's station. The view of the Kalderan ship was on the screen. There was nothing there but dead bodies.

“Rommie, can you access the mission log?” 

_“I can.”_ The view on the screen changed from what Rommie was seeing in the present to the video feed from the camera on the ship. They all watched as something moving at the speed of light shot all of them in command. 

“Andromeda, play it back quarter speed. Top right quadrant.” Dylan ordered. The video went back to start and as the whatever came onto screen Dylan had Andromeda pause it. 

“A Verdan? They locked themselves away. Even those of us that knew what they were going to do it lost the paths.” Danica walked forward and touched the screen.

“You sure about that? Vedrans haven’t been seen in over three hundred years. No one alive has ever seen one.” Beka says.

“No-one but us.” Dylan turns to look at his crew. He turns back to screen. “Andromeda, where did that ship come from?” 

_“It came from Ral Parthia, and there's a slippod missing.”_ Andromeda pops up onto the screen. 

“Then let’s go. If Vedrans are anywhere it would be there.” Danica runs up to the pilot controls. 

“Hold up, Dan, we’ll need to wait until Rommie gets back to go, but you’re right if there are Vedrans anywhere it would be Ral Parthia. It’s possible that a colony was set up there with the Warders.” Dylan walks up to Danica and pulls her back from the controls.

“So, I’ve been all over Known Space, but I’ve never heard of Ral Parthia,” Beka says as she crosses her arms.

“Ral Parthia was a nature reserve planet. It was open to all of the Commonwealth. The Nietzscheans and the Magog would see little to gain from going there. The only people there would have been the Warders, who were the protectors of Ral Parthia.” Danica looks over at Dylan with bright eyes. Dylan rubs her head and as soon as Rommie got back they were on their way.

“Andromeda, prepare for Slipstream,” Dylan commands. He walks over to the flight controls as Beka goes to take them. “Let me take this one.”

Beka nods and steps back letting Dylan step up and activate slipstream. Dylan smiles as the controls move up to meet him. He grabs them before going into the glowing Slipstream portal. They reach Ral Parthia and Tyr looks up from his station. “There are Kalderan ships all over.”

“Andromeda, how long until they notice the Slipstream event?” Dylan asks.

_“The closet is a cruiser. It is eight light minutes out.”_

“There’s a gas giant nearby, take us there. Andromeda, tell Trance and Rommie to meet me at the Maru. Dan, walk with me.” Dylan grabs hold of the back of Danica’s shirt as he walks past.

“Dy, why do you want me to stay here? You know how much I loved Ral Parthia.” Danica pulled herself from Dylan’s grip just past the exit from the Command Deck.

“I want you to go help Harper. He’s working on a Nova Bomb.” 

Danica nods and runs towards the Machine Shop that Andromeda said that Harper was in. She made it down there quickly and had the Andromeda open the door. Harper turned to her and his eyes went wide. “This is not what it looks like?”

“It looks like a handmade Nova Bomb, and I know it is one too.” When Harper looked at her with even wider eyes she shook her head. “Dylan told me. I had been training as an engineer before switching to piloting. I worked on some Nova Bombs while there.” Danica walked into the Machine Shop and the doors slid closed behind her. 

“They let trainees play with Nova Bombs?” Harper’s voice increased by three pitches by the end of the sentence.

“Not live ones. Anyway, how far have you gotten on this?” Danica had barely finished asking her questions before the Andromeda started to shake.

Harper activated the shipwide com before asking, “What was that? I thought we were laying low?”

_“Yes, and that means taking a few hits.”_ It was Beka who answered. Harper shook his head before turning back to Danica and telling her what he had done. They work together with very little chatter between them before more shaking came.

“What’s going on Andromeda?” Danica asks as she grabs hold of some railing. Harper hitting the floor face-first.

_“The hydrogen gas around us has ignited causing a supernova. We are currently riding the wave out to attack the Kalderans.”_

As the shaking stopped Danica walked over and pulled Harper off the floor. They looked at each other before Danica asked, “Any major damage?” 

_“None that the nanobots aren’t already dealing with.”_

Danica nods and they get back to work. “I’m guessing this isn’t the first Nova Bomb that you’ve built.”

“It isn’t. It’s the second. Dylan has wanted to keep a few onboard to use against the Magog World Ship. He’d used all the ones that were originally on board to get back out of the Black Hole.” 

Danica nods and gets back to work. They are soon interrupted by Dylan’s very tense voice over the speaker system, _“Dan, meet me outside of the Med Deck.”_

“On my way, Dy.” Danica sets her tools down and takes off in a run towards Med Deck. She spots Dylan leaned up against the ladder and Rommie was standing in front of him. Danica slows down to a walk before stopping just feet from Dylan.

“Danica, did the Commonwealth ever order for a Nova Bomb be used during the war?” Dylan had a closed-off look on his face. She watched as he fiddled with a glass Admiral Rank Shard.

“Not that I know of.” Danica grabs Dylan’s hand that had the glass shard. She pulls the glass shard free and reads it, **Vice Admiral of Argosy Special Operations Uxulta.**

“Do you think that it is safe to give her it?” 

Danica hands him back the shard before answering, “I do, but if you’re still unsure tell her that and you might get an answer.” 

Dylan takes the shard and walks back to the Med Deck. Danica turns to Rommie and leans back against the ladder. It wasn’t long before they were joined by Trance and another young woman. 

“Are you doing alright, Danica?” Trance asks.

“I’m fine.” Danica runs her hand through her hair. Looking at the now-closed door to the Med Deck.

"No, you're not. Your heart rate is elevated." Rommie's voice made the other three look at her.

"I am fine. Only thing I wrong with me none of you could help with." Danica moves to climb up the ladder and leave the floor, but before she could Trance attempted to stop her by grabbing her leg. Trance ended up grabbing the force lance in its holster on her leg and ending up giving both a nasty shock. Danica manages just barely to keep hold of the ladder while Trance falls to the ground.

"Danica, why is your force lance on shock mode?" Rommie asked as they both came around.

"'Cause it won't come out of that mode. I mean it surprises me every time I use it and it doesn't just finally give out on me." Danica drops down off the ladder.

"Why is that? Force lances are much better than any other weaponry that I've ever seen," the brown-headed woman asked. 

Danica pulls out her force lance to show its scuffed up gold and black body. "This force lance is older than the Andromeda Ascendant. It was Dylan's from when he was enlisted. He gave it to me before he left the academy. At that time it didn't work at all, but I fixed it up and have been using it since. I could never get it to come back out of shock mode after an incident while I was at the academy." Danica places the force lance back in its holster just as Dylan came marching out of Med Deck. 

"Andromeda get a Lancer Drop Pod Ready. Harper meet me in the weapon’s silo.” Dylan doesn’t stop to look at the others, but the brown-haired woman rushes after him.

“Danica, I’d like to make sure the shock didn’t do anything to you before you run off again,” Trance says before Danica ran off after Dylan as well. Danica turns and follows her into the Med Deck. 

Trance points her to the other bed in the middle of the room and she puts her back to Uxulta. She busies herself with trying to find her dataport cable as Trance grabs something from the cabinets. “Trance do you know if you have a dataport tester down here?” 

“Yes, let me go get it.” Trance walks out of earshot of both Danica and Uxulta. Danica turns on the bed to face Uxulta.

“You know my brother might not know exactly what you want with the Nova Bomb and he is going to give one to you, but I think he would feel better about it if he knew if those from Tarn-Vedra approved of his overall plan to restore the Commonwealth." Danica leaned back as she heard footsteps.

Trance tapped her on her back with the bulky dataport tester in her hand. "I'm assuming you want to do this first?" 

Danica nods and takes the tester from her. She places it down on the bed and plugs in one end of the cable before plugging in the other end into her port. There were several moments before the tester dinged telling her that her port should be good to use. Danica pulled her plug free from both before putting it back into her pocket. "I should be fine otherwise, Trance. Electricity hasn't killed me yet and if my dataport is fine then my body is."

Trance nods and goes over to Uxulta and looked over her one last time before declaring that she could head down to the hanger where the drop pod was waiting. Danica decided to head up to command not needing to see Uxulta go to her death. She makes it to command at about the same time as Dylan and Rommie. They all go in and Dylan and Danica head over to the command controls. 

It wasn’t long before the drop pod made it through Ral Parthia’s atmosphere and they headed towards the slippoint. Not long after Uxulta landed did she come up on the screen. _“I have one last order, run.”_ Dylan looked over his shoulder at Beka and she nodded and took them into slipstream. 

The first few seconds in slipstream were fine, but after that it was shaky and Danica could tell that the path was disappearing behind them. It wasn’t much longer before they were out of slipstream and Danica released the absolute death grip that she had on the console. 

“There’s no going back to Ral Parthia now. That was the destruction of the slipstream to and from Ral Pathia. It was like that for all of it’s slippoints,” Danica said.

“You sure?” Beka asked as the controls went back to their stationary position. 

“Pretty sure. That looked a lot like what happened to Tarn-Vedra. Just be glad we made it out alive and let's move on.” 

Dylan nodded and agreement and told Beka to head out of the system and to somewhere they could refuel. Beka nods and directs the Andromeda that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be doing all the episodes with Danica in them, that would take too long. So it will only be episodes where her involvement would change things.


End file.
